sєcяєτσs
by aruuma
Summary: sasuke regresa a la aldea pero descubre qe su antigua compañera tiene muchos secretos qe contarle y una vida qe el desconocia///mal summary pasen es un sasuxsaku
1. Capitulo primero: “El Regreso”

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo este fic, espero qe sea de su agrado

**NOTA: ****_ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FICS Y PUBLICARLOS _****EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG LO QE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE SOLO ** **EN ESTA PAGINA Y EN MI METROFLOG**

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o =cambio de escena

DIALOGO... = escena

"_Dialogo" = _pensamientos

-Dialogo- = dialogo del personaje

_**Dialogo =**_ palabras claves

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo Primero: "El Regreso"**_

Una tarde en la aldea de Konoha, en la oficina de la hokage pera ser más específicos se podía divisar un ambiente tenso en el cual se encontraba aquel lugar. La hokage se masajeaba la sien con las yemas de los dedos recargada en el escritorio, para así poder calmar un poco el insoportable dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos, a causa de cierto pelinegro que estaba en frente de ella era nada más y nada menos que el menor de los Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

-asi que quieres volver-pregunto la hokage.

-Hai-Respondió el moreno.

-Uchiha, abandonaste la aldea a la edad de 13 años, para buscar poder con el renegado ex-sannin Orochimaru, para sí volverte más fuerte y poder llevar acabo tu venganza. En esta aldea eres considerado como un traidor a la misma,-pauso unos segundos- por lo tanto sabrás cuál es tu castigo-pregunto la rubia viendo al moreno.

-…-el menor de los Uchiha solo se limito a asentir dando a conocer así su característico silencio.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en la habitación por unos minutos, hasta que la Hokage comenzó a hablar.

-pero-comento la hokage-como has regresado a la aldea por ti mismo, has asesinado a un traidor y criminal clase S como lo era Orochimaru, además que no mataste a ningún ninja de esta aldea tu castigo será el siguiente-a lo cual ciento rubio ojos celestes que hasta ese momento no prestaba atención miro a la hokage junto con el menor de los uchiha-te mantendremos custodiado las 24 hrs. Por ANBUS mediante un mes para poder estar seguros que no traicionaras la aldea de nuevo, no podrás realizar misiones en medio año, no podrás ascender de puesto hasta dentro de un año por lo que seguirás siendo gennin, además que de nuevo te integras al equipo 7 ahora conformado por: Uzumaki Naruto, Sai y mi discípula Haruno Sakura y por ultimo vivirás en la casa de dicho equipo.-finalizo la hokage.

-¡No!, me rehúso a vivir con ellos.-protesto el moreno.

-¡Tu Uchiha!, no estás en posición de pedir nada así que harás lo que yo te ordene, entendido-lo ultimo lo dijo dando un fuerte golpe al escritorio partiéndolo así en dos.- y esas fueron mis últimas palabras-afirmo la hokage.

-Hmp.-respondió el moreno.

-Naruto-llamo la hokage.

-hai, tsunade-sama-respondió el rubio.

-toma-dijo dándole un sobre-dáselo a Sakura cuando regrese-pidió tsunade-

Pueden retirarse-dijo eso sentándose en su silla.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. En el transcurso hacia la casa del _**equipo 7**_ hubo un silencio incomodo para ambos jóvenes. Hasta que a lo lejos se pudo divisar una puerta de madera bastante grande en sí, en la cual se podía ver claramente un símbolo que consistía en un círculo blanco, debajo del cual había una placa que decía _**Clan Riokechi**_.

El vengador al ver tal nombre del clan se confundio, claro no lo dio a notar ya que su cara se veia inexpresiva. El rubio al ver el porton sonrio para sus adentros. Ya cuando iban llegando el rubio abrió aquel gran porto así abriendo paso al vengador que venía detrás suyo.

-bienvenido-dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio-este va a ser tu nuevo hogar, pasa para que lo conozcas-culmino el rubio.

-Hmp.-respondió el moreno.

Al entra a aquella casa se podía ver una gran sala de descanso con ropa, trastes, basura, papel y muchas cosas más tiradas por doquier. Los que hizo que el menor de los uchiha pusiera su típica cara de "esto es una molestia" así fue interrumpido por cierto rubio.

-perdona por el desorden, pero como no está Sakura-chan, y solo estamos los tres, pues no hemos recogido nada-el rubio al decir eso se encogió de hombros-y como ella es la que se encarga de eso-pero en eso fue interrumpido por una joven de cabellera rojiza de no más de 12 años que iba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Naruto-kun! qué bueno que ya volviste de tu misión-dijo la pelirroja.-konnichiwa-dijo esto estirando la mano a modo de saludo hacia Sasuke-irasshaimase, Yo soy Haruno Yumiko-finalizó la joven.

-Uchiha Sasuke-respondio el moreno extendiendo su mano hacia la pelirroja.

-dôso yoroshiku, Sasuke-kun-le dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Sasuke ella es la hermanita de Sakura-dijo el rubio-Yumi-chan ¿Dónde está el baka de Sai?-pregunto.

-Sai-kun está en su habitación pintando-respondió la joven.

En ese instante se veia a un joven de piel pálida, ojos y pelo oscuro, entrando al pasillo.

-konnichiwa, Naruto-kun veo que ya regresaste-dijo el moreno-el ¿Que hace aquí?-pregunto lo moreno.

-Sai-baka, Yumi-chan, Sasuke de ahora en adelante va a vivir con nosotros.-afirmo el rubio.

-así que el traidor va a vivir con nosotros-dijo Sai-pues ni modo-dijo en tono de burla que no paso desapercibido por el menor de los uchiha. En ese momento Sasuke iba a darle un golpe a Sai, cuando el voltio a responder la agresión iba a empezar una batalla, cuando a ambos morenos los detuvieron unas manos que salían de un montón de pétalos de cerezo.

"_Sakura"_ pensó el menor de los uchiha cuando era arrojado lejos de ahí junto con Sai, los cuales caían con elegancia.

-Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio

-feíta-dijo Sai.

-one-san qué bueno que llagaste-dijo la pelirroja.

-Naruto, Sai, Yumi, Sasuke-dijo la peli rosada.-Sai, Sasuke, no pueden comportase ya que en esta casa vamos a vivir 4 adolecentes y una niña-dijo la peli rosada viendo a los 3 jóvenes –así que pongan de su parte así va a ser menos difícil-finalizo.

-oye one-san, yo ya no soy una niña-dijo la pelirroja inflando los cachetes en forma de puchero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero qe les haya gustado

Nos leemos en el Próximo capi

Atte.

_**Kyuketsuki-konnan**_


	2. Capitulo segundo: “Viviendo Juntos”

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo este fic, espero qe sea de su agrado

**NOTA: ****_ESTÁ PROHIBIDO TOMAR MIS FICS Y PUBLICARLOS _****EN OTRA PÁGINA, YA SEA METROFLOG, FOTOLOG LO QE SEA, NO DOY PERMISO DE ESO A NADIE SOLO ** **EN ESTA PAGINA Y EN MI METROFLOG**

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o =cambio de escena

DIALOGO... = escena

"_Dialogo" = _pensamientos

-Dialogo- = dialogo del personaje

_**Dialogo =**_ palabras claves

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capitulo Segundo:**_

"_**Viviendo Juntos"**_

-está bien Yumi-dijo la peli rosada con una sínica sonrisa la única que hacía desde aquella ocasión.-bueno en lo que estaba Sasuke sígueme te voy a mostrar la casa-hizo una pausa – Naruto, Sai, Yumi recojan que la casa parece un tiradero.-dijo volteándolos a ver antes de perderse en el pasillo seguida del Uchiha.

Los 3 jóvenes no respondieron solo asintieron ante la penetrante mirada de la peli rosada.

-sí que a veces da miedo Sakura-chan o no?-dijo en rubio en un murmullo a Yumi y Sai a lo que ellos solo asintieron ante la pregunta.

Y así se vio a Naruto, Sai, y Yumi recogiendo todo su desastre por miedo a desobedecer a cierta peli rosada que los tenía aterrorizados.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

MIESTRAS TANTO CON SAKURA Y SASUKE…

-Sasuke antes que nada irasshaimase espero que estés cómodo en esta casa-suspiro-y onegai trata de ignorar a Sai hay que tratar de llevarnos bien los 5-concluyo la peli rosada.

-Hmp.-respondió el moreno.

- "_tan expresivo como siempre"_–y le salió una gota tipo anime en la frente.

-mira aquí están las habitaciones-dijo señalando un pasillo en el segundo piso muy pero muy amplio-la primera es la de Yumi, al lado es la de Sai y la que está enfrente de la de Yumi es la de Naruto, sígueme.-ordeno la peli rosada.

-Hmp. "_Como si me pudiera ir a otro lado"_- dijo el moreno al momento que sigue a la ojijade a una puerta al lado de la habitación de Naruto.

-y esta es la tuya-dijo la ojijade dejando entrar al moreno a una amplia habitación con una cama matrimonial, piso de madera, una gran ventana enfrente de la puerta, color azul y blanco, un gran ropero, dos mesitas de noche al lado de la cama correspondientemente, uno que otro mueble color oscuro y una puerta enfrente de la cama. -espero que estés cómodo, a y el baño es esta puerta-dijo señalando una al frente de la cama.

A lo cual el moreno solo asintió.

-por cierto mi habitación es la del fondo por si necesitas algo-pauso-la cena es a las 9:00pm-conclullo la peli rosada al salir del nuevo cuarto del vengador.

Ya que la peli rosa salió de _**su**_ habitación el moreno se sentó en la cama miro el reloj y dijo.

-son las 7:57pm todavía tengo tiempo de darme un baño-dijo parándose a una cómoda donde tenía su equipaje el cual no era mucho y sacando de él lo necesario para cambiarse después de darse una ducha. Y así se perdió en el baño por un buen rato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-¡BASTARDO DAMELO ES EL UNTIMO¡-

EN LA HABITACION DE SAKURA…

-kuso-dijo la ojijade al ser privada de su sueño por unos grandes gritos de cierto rubio hiperactivo-que diablos pasara. -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EN LA HABITACION DEL VENGADOR…

-qué diablos pasa- dijo el moreno levantándose de la cama para ver que provocaba esos ruidos aunque el alcanzó a reconocer la voz de su amigo-rival.- Naruto.- dijo con enfado y enojo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su

Habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0

EN EL COMEDOR…

-¡QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE PORQUE TANTO ALBOROTO¡-dijo la ojijade bajando por las escaleras con sigilo y asiéndose presente en el comedor.

-Sakura-chan el bastardo de Sai no me quiere dar mi ramen-dijo el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos.

-eso no es cierto feíta el me lo quito a mi-dijo Sai.

-Yumi ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la joven a su pequeña hermana.

-one-san lo que pasa es que Sai-kun se levanto antes que Naruto-kun y el iba a desayunar el rameen entonces llego Naruto-kun y se le quito que por que era el ultimo y era de él y así tienen discutiendo por un rato-concluyo la pelirroja.

-a era eso-dijo la ojijade con una gota de sudor tipo anime.-entonces cámbiense y vamos los 5 a desayunar al ichiraku rameen yo invito si pero dejen de pelear.-dijo volteándose para irse a su habitación a cambiar.

Y así Yumi, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke y Sakura fueron al ichiraku rameen.

Parece que la convivencia va a ser un tanto difícil…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero qe les haya gustado

Gracias a los qe dejaron sus Reviews:

Priscila Cullen 1410

setsuna17

.deva

haize

como el fic ya lo tenía publicado en otra pagina no pude hacer este capi más largo pero intentare hacer el siguiente largo y onegai dejen mas Reviews para sentirme motivada y seguir porque sino pensare qe nos les ha gustado TT-TT pues sin nada mas qe decirles

Nos leemos en el Próximo capi

Atte.

_**kyuketsuki-konnan**_


End file.
